


A Jar full of Grease and Tears

by AmasanSlash (Amasan)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn, Somehow, almost modern setting, past Bulma/Yamcha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amasan/pseuds/AmasanSlash
Summary: Alternate Universe - mostly modern setting. Goku, after running way from the foster care, after the loss of his grandpa, ends up being adopted by the Briefs family.Years later he's faced with a problem. Bulma is happy in her new relationship...while Goku finds himself falling in love with her boyfriend.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Son Goku/Vegeta, Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Tea and Biscuits

**Author's Note:**

> Peachy is Panchy's nickname that Goku had came up with when he was little. It will be mentioned later in the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First draft: 19/20/03.20  
> 2 draft: 22/23.03.20

The biscuits and tea were delicious as always. Goku was in the middle of his usual spar routine with his friends when Peachy called him, inviting him over for a chat and treats. He should have declined the offer as it was only once a week that he got to meet up with the whole pack on the mat, but the promise of still warm biscuits was impossible to pass. Peachy knew it well, and it was her secret weapon when she really wanted him to come over.

"I even made your favorites. One dozen ready, another is being backed, and another waiting for the owen," Peachy wined with her sweet voice. "And I'm lonely. Nobody wants to hand out with an older woman when she's not as pretty as she used to be, that's not fair."

Goku packed his stuff in matter minutes, Krillin and Yamcha catcalling after him as he bid them and he rest a hasty good-bye. He left their training so fast that they though he got 'I'm-alone-and-horny' call from a girlfriend or something.

When he arrived, almost an hour later, Peachy didn't waste any time and asked how he was doing. She always acted as if she didn't see him in months, but in truth he was at CapsuleCorp at least once a week. Usually more, but lately it was around once a week. Always greeting Peachy with a kiss on cheek and eating every kind of delicious food she would bring to him, and later checking on Mr Briefs. The man would always give him something to do, usually some simple manual work, and ask about his day while humming and petting the black cat that was often sitting on his shoulder.

"How's Yamcha? Is he doing good?" Peachy asked about him from time to time. He might not be with Bulma anymore, but it didn’t matter that Peachy stopped caring about the young man she had got to know. She was just that kind of person. Caring and considerate.

"He's good, I think. Better that he was actually."

"That's good. Bulma told me she bumped into him while she was out with Vegeta. That was two days ago I think."

"Oh," that could explain some things. Like his friend being more aggressive in sparing today, and some nasty remarks. "He didn't mention it...but he did complain about her boyfriend."

"That's not nice. Vegeta is a very fine young man."

Goku shrugged. He never meet the guy so he wouldn't know. Hell, he only found out that Bulma was dating again after a drunken call from Krillin. Turned out that Yamcha had stumbled upon Bulma and her date and decided to hit a bar and somehow Krillin ended up joining him. Both were shit drunk when Goku found them, Yamcha slurring about some asshole boyfriend and Krilling patting his arm awkwardly. They had made a really pitiful sight. Goku grimaced at the memory, it was over a month ago, closer to two actually.

He had not meet the new boyfriend yet. All Goku knew was from other people, so it wasn’t much. Vegeta was rude and overconfident. Quick to anger and fast to trow insults at anyone. That was Yamcha had told Goku, and Goku took it with a grain of salt, as his friend was still somehow sore after his fallout with Bulma. The fact that she started dating the man only a few weeks time after their breakup only added more salt to the injury.

Mr Briefs said that Vegeta and Bulma argued a lot. When Goku asked Peachy about it, she laughed and waved her hand unconcerned "oh, Goku, they like it! And the making up must be great!" She almost squealed the last part out and Goku had no idea why. His obvious confusion made her giggle. "Nevermind," she grabbed him by his bicep and patted his skin affectionately. "Tell me how you are darling."

"I'm fine, really. The usual. " Well, maybe with one exception. "How's Bullma?"

"Sweety..." The woman sighed.

"I-," the reason why Goku wasn’t as often at the CapsuleCorp as he used to be was that that he was avoiding Bulma. Soon after she and Yamcha had parted ways, Goku and her had a argument regarding her ex. Harsh words were exchanged and doors were slammed. She was bitter because Goku decided to remain on friendly terms with Yamcha and accused of taking sides. It made him angry because he had been furious with Yamcha too but settled for a very rough trashing and a stern talk. Goku knew that Yamcha had fucked up and was angry with him, but Goku had knew him almost as long as he knew Bulma. It would have been wrong to ignore all those years he knew him. Goku also knew that Yamcha regretted what had happened. "I miss her."

"And she misses you too silly! Give her a call today, alright?"

"She's angry that I took his side. Over her."

"That's bull and you know it." Peachy shook her head and pointed at his empty cup. Wordlessly Goku pushed his china closer towards her.

"She knows that you don’t pick sides, Goku. You just want to do right by everyone, even when it’s sometimes impossible. We all know it.”

“Do you think it was impossible here?”

“Not at all,” she spoke while filing the cup. “The problem was that Bulma knew that you were still speaking with Yamcha while she was trying to forget. She was afraid that your time together would end up being usurped, by her focusing on your time with Yamcha. Which had had happened anyway.” Peachy handed him his cup. “Talk with her.”

“I will,” he wants to. But he’s afraid. “, but I don’t know what to say.”

"That's my boy. You will figure it out."

With a somehow lighter heart Goku was contend to remain in comfortable silence. Soon the plates were almost empty. The problem with home backed goodies was, that no matter how many there were, it was always too little.

Goku couldn’t help but notice that Peachy was looking at her watch every two minutes. "Er...am I disturbing you?", he asked.

Peachy startled. "No, silly. I invited you over?"

"Yea, but you keep checking the time. Are you going somewhere or waiting for anyone?"

“Not at all. Everything I need is here.”

“You sure?”

“Positive, darling. It's just my new watch, ” She extended her arm for Goku to see the device, “see how pretty it is?"

Weird, Goku was pretty sure he had seen may times before. Maybe she had gotten another and very similar one? “Haha. It's nice," it was almost as bad as taking about colors of nail polish. All looked the same for him, while Bulma and Peachy would gush over that this one doesn’t mach, and that one does. Ugh.

"We have new stuff in the training room."

Goku blinked, surprised at the sudden change of subject. "Why?" As far as he know, he was the only user of that room, and everything was in good condition.

"Because why not?" Peachy grinned. "More biscuits?" She pushed the plate closer to him. Goku ate the the remaining two and frowned, Peachy was back to checking the time.Maybe she was really busy, and for some strange reason didn’t want to tell him. Women could be weird like that.

"Mind if I hit the training room? "

"My old cute self not enough to keep you occupied?"

"Of course not! Hahaha-,” if she was busy then he could simply hind something to entertain himself. And the mention of the new stuff made him curious, ”- it's just..."

Peachy stood up and patted his chest. "Silly! Go, you need your fun to keep your body in a good shape. Maybe you won't even be alone. Oh, if I had been younger and more beautiful-" she sighed.

Goku laughed. "You are beautiful Peachy!" She was, and always will be for Goku. Wit her bright eyes and warm smile. She, Bulma and Mr. Briefs.

It had been a long time ago, but Goku could still remeber it so very vividly. The few hesitant steps he took towards her and Mr Briefs, Bulma holding his hand as she guided him towards CapsuleCorporation. He was hungry, disheveled and dirty. People with homes would scoff at him and shoo away, or chase him and try to bring back to those horrible places, where everyone was mean and other children didn’t like him, but Bulma only smiled and extended her hand towards him.

When Peachy saw him, she gave him something sweet to eat and patted his head, saying that she will draw a bath.

Mr Briefs brought a few toys, brand new, hand made and shiny. He held them in front of Goku, but Goku was afraid to touch those.

“Don’t you like them?” his voice was concerned.

Goku looked at his hands and then back to the toys. “I’d make them dirty,” he mumbled while looking at his feet. Strangers used to scream at him to not to their clothes with dirty fingers and Goku’s hands were dirty. His clothes smelly, torn and with stains. And yet Bulma wanted him to hold her hand.

“Is that so?” Goku nodded not meeting the man’s eyes. Mr Briefs placed the toys down and left the room. Goku was left wondering if it would be the moment he would be thrown out of that warm, and nice smelling place. But when Mr Briefs came back there were no stern words or angry faces. Only Mr Briefs holding a blue jar. He opened it and Goku watched with big eyes as the man smeared his hands with black paste, bearing grease, Goku found out the name and use of that thing later. Mr Briefs wiped his black hands at the pristine white of his coat, leaving two big smudges, and smiled at Goku. “Now we will both make them dirty,” he said and picked up the toys to hand them to Goku. This time, after a short hesitation, Goku accepted.

When Peachy walked back to the room and saw them, she giggled and smeared some of the grease on her own face, “there,” she had said. “We now all look the same.” She had looked so silly, with the long black line on her face, from ear to the tip of the nose.

“Me too!” Bulma ran towards them and took the jar from Mr. Briefs hands.

Goku still has those toys.

"Even when you will be all old and wrinkly like after a really loooong bath you will be still beautiful, Peachy." He never called her mama, but she didn’t mind.

"Oh, you!"

“But you aren’t wrinkly!”

"Said by a fine man, so it must be so." She winked and moved to go into the kitchen." Go ahead, I have some muffins to bake, dear." She took the plates and walked to the kitchen, Goku watched her with a smile.

He was about to head to the training room when the other part of her sentence registered. "Wait, what did you mean I might not be-ah”, she was already out of the ear shot, Goku saw no point of going after her. “Nevermind then."

Goku stopped when he was at the door. Footsteps. Rapid and regular. Someone was inside. It couldn’t be Mr Briefs, as that person was moving too fast to be him, and it was improbable that Bulma was doing her workout there.

Silently he opened the door and poked his head inside to see who it was. Unsurprisingly it was a person that Goku hasn’t seen before, a man, give or take, his age. He didn’t notice the company as his back was facing Goku. Dressed in lose pants and a black t-shirt that might have seen better days the stranger was shadowboxing. He was very swift in his movements, secure on his feet. His stance was slightly off, but Goku had a hard time deciding if it was deliberate or not.

Goku stood there watching for a few minutes an would have continued, if not for the man turning around. Black eyes winded in surprise.

"Erm..Hi?" It would be probably vise to ask who that person was and what was doing here. Besides what Goku has seen, this is. “I’m Goku. Who are you?”

"Vegeta."

“Oh,” so that was who Peachy was talking about! Why didn’t she say so from the start? Goku waled up to him and extended his hand. “Hi,” he said again.

“Hi,” the other answered somehow amused. He was wearing gloves. Goku watched as Vegeta brought his hand to mouth and bit on the white material, tugging it off from his fingers. The gesture was oddly captivating, Goku couldn’t help but stare.

He didn’t register the handshake, his gaze was focused on the man’s upper lip, on the image of Vegeta biting on the material.

A cough brought Goku’s attention back to the present. He blushed as he realized that he was still holding onto Vegeta’s hand while the man looked slightly irritated.. "Ah, sorry!" Goku hastily let go. "I don't know what came over me, sorry." He laughed awkwardly and scratched his cheek, a gesture that usually showed that Goku was nervous. Why was he?

Vegeta wordlessly passed him and walked towards the door."Hey! Where are you going?” Vegeta ignored him. “You couldn't have been here long, right?" His clothes were dry so it was a pretty solid guess that he was just warming up. "We could spar together or something?" Vegeta looked over his shoulder with an lifted eyebrow. He bend down and produced a water bottle from a sports bag Goku hasn’t noticed until now. “Oh.” He smirked and unscrewed it.

"Clown," Vegeta spoke. It should have been considered as an insult but Goku noted that there was no malice in the tone. Amusement, maybe. He took a few gulps and then spoke, "you're a martial arts artist?"

"Yeah, “ Goku nodded excited. “So, how about that spar?"

Vegeta snorted while pushing the bottle back into his bag, “You don’t strike like one to be going after an easy prey.”

“Excuse me?” What did he mean exactly by that?!

“I don't fight."

“What?” Goku was confused. “But I just saw you shadowboxing. You were pretty good too!”

“I don’t fight.”

“If not for that strange stance then-”

The guy was fast. "The fuck was wrong with my stance?!" Blink of an eye and Vegeta was right in front of Goku, snarling at him with balled fits. He looked ready to grab Goku by his shirt.

“Erm...,” Goku blinked, surprised at the sudden outburst. “You’re hunching too much. That way it’s harder to keep proper balance.”

“I have proper balance, clown! Thank you very much!”

“Yea, I saw. Really good footwork. But with that pose you will end up tired pretty fast. Not to mention it’s bad for your back and affects your punches.”

Vegeta took a step back and crossed his hands over chest. He was also frowning.

“Here, let me show you.”

“Whatever!”

Vegeta was probably trying to pass as uninterested but was making a poor job at it. He watched with keen eyes as Goku moved to the proper position. Goku started moving, he took a few steps and released a punch, and returned to the defense. He explained aloud what he was doing and why, and later switched his pose to mimic what he has observed Vegeta to be doing. He explained what was wrong with it and then switched back to the proper pose. Vegeta was watching him with a scowl but it was clear that he was absorbing every information. “See the difference?”

“I get it.”

“Good. So how about a spar?” He should probably let Vegeta to repeat it a few times before it, but Goku really wanted to see how he would do with an opponent.

“No.”

“Why? It’s all about practice. And sparing is the best practice.”

“I don’t fight.”

“Yeah, and I just explained the basics of yoga to you.”

“Maybe you just did.”

What was the deal with this guy? He was interested, Goku could tell, but he refused to do spar...no, do anything, while Gou was around. Maybe he was shy or something? Didn’t really strike as the type but one never knows. He was prideful, that’s for sure. Goku was pretty sure that he could provoke him into sparing with a few well aimed jabs but decided against it. He had no idea of how stubborn that guy could be, and had a feeling that he will be finding that one out soon, there was no telling what would happen if his provoking somehow backfired. Goku decided to save that tactics for later. “You are self-taught, aren’t you?” He asked instead.

“Excuse me?”

“You could be good.” Vegeta blinked surprised and it made Goku feel more confident. “With some help, you could be really good.”

Goku saw as Vegeta parted his lips to say something but paused, thinking over what Goku had said.

A short ringtone disturbed the silence and Vegeta cursed aloud. He retrieved the mobile from his bag and read a text message with stony face. He quickly tapped a response and locked the phone with an agry huff, “dumb fuckers.”

“Bulma?” Goku asked and Vegeta gave him a ‘are you kidding me’ look.

“I wish, “he snorted. “Work. I have to go.”

“Oh.” It was a shame. He had been so close to convincing Vegeta. He could feel it.

Vegeta took his things and looked around to make sure that nothing was left behind. Then he turned to Goku. “I will see you around.”

Goku smiled at him,“yea. Bye, Vegeta.”

“Oh, and Clown,” Vegeta trowed over his shoulder.

“Hmm?”

“Talk with Bulma. I’m sick of her talking about you all the time.”

“I intend to.” Vegeta turned to leave but Goku stopped him. “Hey, Vegeta!”

“What?! I’m in hurry here,” the man snarled but stopped to listen.

“I was serious about teaching you the proper technique. Think about it.”

Vegeeta sighed and turned to leave.“See you.”

Not good enough for Goku. He grabbed Vegeta by his arm and spurned around. “Consider it.” Vegeta glared at him but Goku was unfazed. ”Consider it!”

“Alright, damn you! I will consider it,” he sneered the last word. “Now, can you fuck off?”

“Good enough for me,” Goku beamed at him. “I will. For now.”

“Clown,” whit that he left. Goku noticed that while turning around Vegeta started to bite on the inside of his cheek. He smirked to himself.

***

Goku emerged from the training room around the time for dinner, Peachy was already setting the table up.

"It's a shame that Vegeta had to leave," Peachy pouted while placing the salad on the table. “I even made beef. I know he likes it just as much as you do.”

“Is he here often?” Goku asked while going with Peachy to retrieve more stuff from the kitchen. “I mean, in the training room.”

“Two, sometimes tree times a week. Always around the same time.” Peachy handed him the plates while she took the napkins and spice cellars. “I saw him once doing that stuff you sometimes do...you know when you are fighting an opponent that isn’t there and suggested to take it there. You don’t mind do you?”

“Him using that place? No, why?” Technically he was the only one using it, so he somehow got why she was asking, but it still sounded silly to him. “I would have killed to have someone there, training with me, when I was a kid.”

Peachy grinned. “You sill are a kid.”

“Only for you,” he grinned back.

“He’s somehow embarrassed about it, you know. I don’t know what this is about, and Bulma doesn’t even know that he does that ...you know what thing.”

“Really?”

Peachy nodded, “It really surprised me.”

“How do you know then?”

She placed her finger under chin. “We were talking about you and I mentioned that you would be happy for someone new to spar with. He looked uneasy and Bulma laughed and said that Vegeta spares with words, not fists.”

Interesting. They were almost done with the table when Goku remembered the other thing he wanted to ask about. “I didn’t see any new equipment.”

The mention of it really must have surprised her, as Peachy dropped the plate she was holding. She looked down and at the broken china and then back at him. “Oh, Goku,” she whined as if he was somehow at fault there. After looking at him for what felt like a minute she pointed at the broken plate with her chin, hands on her hips. “It was from my favorite set.”


	2. Smoke and Beer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku and Bulma have a heart to heart talk. Goku has a crush, not that he knows it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always there might be some typos and awkward sentences. If you guys notice something, please let me know. Thank you for reading my story. Have fun with it and let me know what you think. 
> 
> Both Goku and Vegeta have some family issues going that I will explore later in the story.

It too two days for Goku to call Bulma. He did it right before the closing time of his gym. She answered at the second ring and after few awkward minutes they decided to meet at his place in an hour. She was out in the city, getting her nails done, only two streets away from him.

Forty minutes later, Goku checked if everything was in order and locked up the gym. He always made sure that all the showers were turned off, checked the rooms to make sure everyone had left and turned the lights off. Once done, he would go to his office and to check the events calendar, to make sure there was or wasn’t something important to do for tomorrow. There wasn’t.

The walk to his place was short, would be funny if it wasn’t considering he lived in the same building, above the gym. He had just to circle around as the entrance was on the other side. He stopped short, noticing that Bulma was already there, standing next to the stairs and reading something on her mobile.

Goku cleared his throat awkwardly.

“Hey,” she said and showed the device into her pocked.

“Have you been waiting long?”

“Not really,” she shook her head.

Goku didn’t know what to tell her. How to start. “Bulma -I”

“Hush,” she silenced him with placing her hand on his lips. “Let me go first, ok?”

He nodded and she gave him a long look. Whatever she was looking for in his expression, she must have found it, as she wrapped him into a hug. Her skin was cold, she had short sleeves. Goku wondered how long she was waiting for him. "I'm so sorry for all the stupid things I’ve said, Goku, “she was mumbling into his chest, nuzzling even closer. "I didn't meant any of those." She looked up at him. “I really didn’t.”

"I-" That was what she was worried about? Some meaningless insults? Goku was running his palms up and down her arms, trying to warm up her skin. "Don't think about it." She might have called him a few nasty names, true, but it wasn’t like he cared. It was the tears that had terrified him. Bulma was precious to him, she was his sister by will, not blood, and he had made her cry. He didn't care about being called an idiot or worse, he had made her cry. A sad Bulma was also an angry Bulma, it was her way of coping and those tears, her sadness masked by anger, were his fault. "I thought that I have hurt you. I didn't want to."

They had argued because of Yamcha. Bulma was really bitter and tried to fault Goku into trowing away his friendship with the other male. Goku declined and during the argument lost his nerve too. Few harsh words had been said. Mostly by Bulma, but he too had said a few words too many.

No." Bulma smiled at him and wiped at the corner of her eye. "I was angry and took it out on you, when you weren't even at fault. I shouldn't have demanded it from you. You cutting ties with Yamcha. I knew that it was wrong of me, and yet I did. Because I was angry." Goku had known Yamcha almost as long as he knew Bulma, they were all childhood friends. She sniffed. "I..-I'm really sorry, Goku"

Now he was feeling even worse. “I shouldn’t have avoided you like that. I was worried that you hated me so -well. Sorry for fucking up like that.”

“I though you were angry with me."

"With you? Never."

Bulma smacked his head. “Yep, you fucked up then!”

Goku squeezed her shoulders and kissed her on the forehead. “Are you anger with me now?”

“Stop being an idiot, will you?” She smacked him again. “Never.”

They let go of each other. “You know, I was angry with that fucker too. Gave him a good trashing too."

"I would hope so." She gestured upstairs. “Got any beer?”

“Let me jump to the store,” he handed her the keys. “Wait for me inside. How long did you wait?”

“I was here when you called.”

“You should have told me.” He ruffled her hair. Bulma might be older than him but it never stopped him. She was a head shorter than him. “Get warm. Be back in ten.”

“I swear, it was a duck!" It felt like no time had passed since the two of them spoke like that. They were sitting on the sofa, sipping bears and munching on chips.

“You sure?” Bulma was telling him about her day. “Not a pigeon?”

"Yes!" She took a sip from the bottle. "What were the chances? I was like, 'oh, I wonder how Vegeta would look in that suit', and then bang! That duck shitted on him!"

Goku snorted, amused with how excited she was, "maybe it was a sign?"

"Beware of the ducks while dressed in a fancy suit?"

"That your boyfriend would find it shitty."

"Shut up!" Bulma laughed, then her expression turned dreamlike, "he would wear it just for me."

“So sure of your charm?”

“I have my ways,” she winked. “ And you mister are to young to know.”

“Sure.” It made him smirk, "but with no ducks around, right?"

Bulma nodded, "no ducks around."

They clinked their bottles. "So," Goku took a gulp of beer. "How long have you been dating now?" Not that he didn’t know. Goku just wanted to hear about it from her.

"A little over two months now, I think."

"Oh,” so he did have it right then. Good.

"Hey, don't make that face! I wasn't desperate to go after first guy I could get or anything, you know. “ Bulma must have misunderstood him. Goku rose both of his hands, one palm up, the other still clutching the bottle. “And, I know him from work."

“I didn’t say anything. But if he’s from work, how come I’ve never heard of him.”

“You probably did, but just ignored it.” Goku remained silent so she continued. “If I remember right, it was somehow around the time you were getting ready for the tournament. You remember that racked about plagiarism?”

“Not much, but I do remember.”

“We had to hire a new lawyer and that person happened to be Vegeta. He had great references and was very resourceful. If it wasn’t for your mad training schedule, you would have probably meet him then. He was around a lot.”

Bulma shook her now empty bottle. "Another?"

Goku rose from the sofa," let me check." They had finished the ones he has bought, but there was a small chance that he had some still stashed around. A quick search proved to be fruitful. "Sadly not from the fridge," he placed the beers on the table. "But seriously, it’s somehow strange that I never heard about him.”

“Not even from mum?”

“Dunno, I don’t know.”

“You probably don’t remember.” If it was something like, ‘how handsome this guy was’, then probably he didn’t pay attention. “She liked him from the start, you know?”

“That’s Peachy for you.” Peachy was a very caring person and sometimes people tried to take advantage of it, but she was by no means stupid. She was a very good judge of character. Goku noticed that Bulma was playing with the empty bottle. “You aren’t telling me something,” it was a nervous habit.

"Mind if I smoke?"

"Sure," Goku frowned. "Have I ever?"

She walked to the window and opened it. To Goku she seemed somehow uneasy, he observed her while she seated herself on the windowsill. "Yamcha was jealous of him," she took a long drag. "It was around the time while we were on and off again and we had to legalize dad's last invention. Usually we have our own lawyers but this time we had to hire someone and he had great references. It was around the time you were getting ready for the tournament or you would have meet him, he was around a lot. There were some problems with the legalization. We have spend a lot of time working together." Bulma snorted. "Mom really gushed over him. "

She walked to the window and opened it. Goku silently observed her, her movements seemed somehow awkward, instead of sitting proud and straight her shoulders were slumped . Once seated on the windowsill Bulma took out a pack of cigarettes. She lighted one and after taking a drag finally spoke. “Yamcha was jealous of him,” she was looking outside. “The time I meet Vegeta, it was when me and Yamcha were on a very rocky ground. Always on and off. Mom really gushed over him, you know?”

“So?”

“ It eventually set Yamcha off.”

“That’s stupid.” Goku took the beers and walked closer to Bulma, she offered him her cigarette. "She was just joking." He took a drag and turned to stare out of the window.

"Those are bad for you," Bulma smiled shyly and Goku returned the gesture. Both knew he only smoked occasionally with her, and usually when both were feeling low. "He really was insecure back then and just I didn't notice. Maybe I just didn't want to. We broke up for some time but he came back around when I didn't start dating Vegeta as he expected that I would do. I did consider it, thought." She took a drag and handed the cigarette again to Goku. "But I had hopes that Yamcha would come around. And when we were together, again, I though that it would be final this time."

"Dumb fucker." Goku released the smoke from his lungs and trowed out the butt. He opened the first beer and handed it to his sister, then the second one for himself and joined her on the windowsill.

He hadn't heard any of it before. He knew that Bulma and her boyfriend had their problems but who doesn't? He left disappointment with Yamcha, now that he knew more. Getting worked up because of one guy when Bulma was always all over Yamcha. So what if she showed some interest? Admiring someone was one thing and doing was something completely different. That last time they had came back to each other, Goku too, believed that it will be final. Hah, it ended up being final, but not in the way anyone was picturing it.

After some time Bulma spoke, "I regret not dating Vegeta sooner. Might have spared me some heart ache."

This time it was Goku who took a cigarette out of the pack, Bulma passed him the lighter. "He asked you out?"

She shook her head. "No, I did. Two times actually."

Goku rose an eyebrow, "oh."

"Yea," she blew air into the bottle. "The first time, it was when, well, you know, when I was still waiting for Yamcha and-"

“So you did more then consider then,” Goku wiggled his brows at her.

“I was angry. And, you know.”

"Wanted to make someone jealous?" He took another drag. Yamcha was still his friend, but really, turns out Goku had given him too much credit. Would have served him right.

"Vegeta declined. He said that he won't settle for being someone's second choice, and that I shouldn't either."

"Ballsy." They guy really must be something then. Not many people would have said no to Bulma, as there were many leaches who wanted her fame and money for their own. Considering they were dating now, Vegeta must have been interested to some degree, and yet he turned her down, when Bulma wasn't sincere in her affections. Goku could respect that.

"That's what made asking him again. He's a good guy, " she snorted into her beer. " Acts like an asshole and lil shit half of the time, but deep down he's a good person."

"I trust you on this."

“ If I had been sincere in my offer, I wonder what his answer would have been.”

“Ask him?”

Bulma looked serious, too serious. It didn’t suit her. "Mom said you two meet in passing. What do you think?"

"He's short."

"Shut up,"she hissed and it made his laugh. Unfortunately it happened while he had inhaled the smoke. Goku started to cough, Bulma took the remaining half of the cigarette from him. "Those," she pointed her finger at the item she was holding ," are bad for you." She took a drag with a smirk.

"Shut up," riling her up would never get old. "He seems agile. Could be fun to spar with."

Bulma rolled her eyes, "be serious, Goku. And no, Vegeta isn't into martial arts or any of this stuff."

"You sure?"

"Positive." Huh, himself and Peachy begged to decline. True, muscles could easily by gained by muscle training mostly, but the way that guy moved? Keeping secrets, are we, Vegeta?

Goku shrugged and focused back on Bulma. "I don't know, I saw him like for a few minutes? So it's hard to tell. I will tell you when I will get to know him proper."

Bulma smiled, pleased. "Good."

"What, that's all? No more 'what do you think of him? Isn’t he dreamy?', 'isn't he great?', or 'do you think I won't be looking funny while in heels next to him?"'

“I’m not fifteen anymore!”

“So?”

"The last time you didn't like my boyfriend you took me aside after a two minute chat with him."

“You mean that half-bald creep?”

“Krillin is completely bald and you never called him a creep!”

“He never tried to date you.”

They started to bicker back and forth for what felt like hours, at some point they made a trip to the store for more alcohol. Goku's heart felt like it was about to burst from the warmth. He really missed this.

"I'm glad to have you back, brother," Bulma suddenly said, as if reading his thoughts. "I missed this."

"I missed you."

"When I said that I regretted not dating Vegeta sooner...I'm happier than I was when dating Yamcha. I really am. And now, with you on board, it's even better."

“Captain Goku on duty!” he mock saluted and Bulma pinched him on the cheek. She seemed happier, lighter. Goku could see it, and it made him smile, "I'm glad for you."

***

Everything went back to normal for Goku and his family, or rather as normal as it could be with them, considering they were an unusual bunch. He was at CapsleCorp almost daily after he was done with work, sometimes he stayed over and helped Peachy with making breakfast. He even saw Vegeta a few times. A few times at dinner and once or twice at breakfast, but there was no time for them to talk. Vegeta was either cushioned between the two women who were dead set on either gushing over him or making him embarrassed, sometimes both, or in rush to return to work, with only a mouthful of black coffee for breakfast. He was a very busy person, always on a tight schedule. Once at morning Goku managed to catch him when he must have overslept. He was washing his cup when Goku walked into the kitchen still feeling groggy.

“Hey, Vegeta.”

“Hey and bye,” he muttered under his breath and turned to leave.

“Wait a second,” Goku said rushing to the refrigerator.

“No time,” Vegeta snapped but did as told.

Goku took out a basked of muffins and trowed a bunch into a paper bag. “Here,” he handed them to Vegeta but the man made no motion to take the offering. “ Com’on, they good, promise,” he shook the bag as if making a point. “Not overly sweet for ya.”Still no reaction. Vegeta was glaring at Goku and the bag he was holding. Getting frustrated, Goku grabbed the man’s hand and turned it palm up. He placed the bag in Vegeta’s hand and patted it for good measure. “There, you’re ready to go.”

It wasn’t exactly a glare that the man was giving Goku. Vegeta’s expression were hard to describe and to decipher. After the few times Goku had the occasion to observe him, he had noticed that the man was hiding most of his emotions behind scowls and glares. “It’s the moment when you say thanks or something.”

The shorted man cleared his throat. “Something,” he said with a smirk and headed out. “Se you.”

“Se you Vegeta,” Goku yawned and waved, completely unperturbed by the rudeness or of the fact that Vegeta hadn’t even see the gesture as he was already out of the kitchen. “Weird guy,” he muttered to himself while searching for something to eat as he had given away half of his own breakfast. Weird but in a good way.

Goku had considered talking to him while he would be at the training room, but he hasn't found the time, as his gym was usually full at that time of day and Master Roshi, who was running the place with Goku, just started his break. He asked Peachy about what his deal was, once or twice but she didn’t know much. Actually she was hoping that he would uncover the mystery for her.

Goku liked his work. Not only did it pay well and covered his expenses but he got to do what he liked best at daily basics. Namely training and developing new techniques while watching others.

After the talk with Bulma, Goku was feeling particularity antagonistic towards Yamcha. He tried not to let his negative feelings get the best of him. He didn’t want to push him back into drinking again. Goku and Krillin knew best that the man had just recently stopped doing so. There was no point talking about it now, a few months have passed after all. Well, if Goku happened to give Yamcha a much tougher trashing than usually, it was only for his friend’s benefit. Sparring is all about improvement anyway, right? The fact that it had happened on the same day he saw Yamcha being dropped off by the girl he had cheated Bulma with? Pure coincidence.

When Goku arrived at the CapsuleCorporation, he realized too late what was going on. He was about to make a run for it but Peachy was faster.

“Where is a handsome man like yourself running off to?” She grabbed his arm with both of her small hands and dragged upstairs to change . She could never pass on a opportunity for dressing him up. Soon he was dressed in a pair of of black slacks with a matching west and a white dress shirt.

"Don't make such a face, sweety! Those parties can be fun too!" His seat mother exclaimed while working on his tie. She was making a Eldredge knot. Goku was perfectly capable of doing it alone but she had insisted as always and he never saw a reason to deny her. It wasn’t like he didn’t like it.

Goku just hated formal parties. A bunch of fancy dressed people who were showing off their money, status and were basically trying to sell themselves to richer people and trow dirt at anyone they could. Sharks and piranhas. He was raised by rich people himself but the Briefs were very modest people in their way of life. They didn’t care if someone had something they didn’t or if someone was better at something. They focused on their work and hobbies and wasted no time on the useless stuff. Even if they were dirt poor they would still act the same as they were doing now - Goku was sure. It didn’t mean that they could avoid business gatherings. Work means work. At least Goku could console himself with the knowledge that Mr. Briefs disliked most of that people too, he had said so more than once.

"You don't have to do anything. I will have to introduce you to a few people for politeness sake but after that just try to have fun. There's plenty of food and I even made sure to squeeze a few favorites of yours. Who knows, maybe you will find someone to talk too. Maybe a nice lady?”

"Talk about what? I know nothing about this stuff."

Goku had no knowledge about CapsuleCorp other than the basics. He was no engineer, and had no law or economy degrees. Usually, when a family was rich, the parents would push their children to go into the fields that would help with running the business. It wasn’t the case with Goku as all he wanted was to train and fight. When people approached him they would always assume that he was schooled in some family business department. When it became apparent that he wasn’t they would assume that Goku was an idiot. After that Goku would be either left alone, sometimes a lady wold try way too hard to make a pass on him, or someone would try to dig some family dirt from him. The last one wasn’t happening so often anymore, as Goku had actually knocked a man out, right after being asked a particularly crude question regarding Peachy. Goku didn’t regret the action but he did mourn the fish that he had just started eating, when the man had joined him at the table. While falling, the man got a hold of the tablecloth and dragged it down with himself. Dammit! It was a delicious fish, and he didn't get to eat it! He only had a small taste! On the bright side, it was funny to watch as the man was dragged away by wife, red faced and creaming profanities at Goku, while Bulma was calling after the pair and insisting that they must attend the next gathering. After everyone was gone Bulma had hugged him, announcing it the best party ever.

Thinking about it now, Goku could admit quietly that that party had been somehow fun.

"Me neither, silly. If something is not to your liking then make it to your liking!" Peachy laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "Who knows, maybe there will be some nice lady, that could catch your eye?"

"A woman can dream," she laughed and grabbed his arm, leading him downstairs to their ballroom area. "Now, let me show around how handsome you are."

Few introductions and several forced laughs later, Goku was left alone with his promised food. Counting himself lucky that he wasn’t approached by any nosy men or strangely behaving women he ate half of his own weight. Once done he decided to take a look around and look for familiar faces. Peachy and Mr. Briefs were talking to two women around their age. Or more like Peachy was talking while Mr Briefs stood next to Peachy, content to observe his wife as she was gesturing to the blue material the woman next to her was wearing. Probably complimenting her dress, Goku assumed. He spotted Bulma on the other side of the ballroom. She was engrossed in a discussion about turbo engines. He walked closer but not close enough to join the exchange. He snickered when he heard her call the man an idiot. If Goku recalled right, the older man was some kind of a professor. Right now the man’s face was turning an interesting shade of purple, as he had trouble deciding what he should be defending first, his pride or ideas.

"They've been going at it for a while,” spoke a cool voice next to Goku. He turned slightly to see Vegeta who now was standing next to him. He was wearing a burgundy suit with a dark blue dress shirt underneath. It suited him. He had his usual frown but Goku was pretty sure that he was detecting traces of mirth in his eyes.

"How did it start?"

“Ran out of arguments,” Vegeta shrugged, focused on the arguing duo. “Voiced aloud his doubts,” he made a quote gesture with his fingers, “ about the knowledge of a girl half his age.” Vegeta turned to face Goku and raised up one eyebrow. “ How well it turned out for him, didn’t it?” Now Goku knew that he was amused, but was just suppressing it. It made Goku wonder how Vegeta would look while smiling. He had nice lips.

Goku laughed awkwardly while trying to return to thinking about Bulma. He scratched his head. “He must be suicidal then.” Bulma took great pride in her skills and knowledge. She worked hard to be where she was, as the head of the engineering team. People tried to look down at her because she was the owner's daughter and because she was a woman in mostly a male environment. Well, anyone who dared disregarding her was in for a nasty surprise.

“Hmm.”

It occurred to Goku that now was a good time to talk as any. Both of them looked like they would be rather anywhere else anyway, so why not? Peachy had told him to talk with people, right? So if he were to sneak out with someone to do just that then there was no harm done. It wasn’t like he was needed here or anything. He couldn’t be sure about Vegeta though. No harm in asking. "Wanna get out of there?" Vegeta gave him a blank stare. Goku gestured with his chin at his sister, "she doesn't need help, trust me."

Vegeta snorted, "doubt she would even appreciate it. It would ruin her fun."

"Now we're talking!" Goku excitedly rubbed his hands. "Let's ditch this place.” Vegeta didn’t say anything, only stared at him with an emotionless face and very intent stare. “Or you must stay here?”

"Whatever. Lead the way."

Ten minutes later they were seated in Goku's old room. "Super smash or Mortal Combat?" he asked while setting up the game-pads.

“Whatever.”

“No preference?”

“I never played any of those.”

"What?" Goku paused, one cable in hand, and turned to look at the other man. "Like, never? But those are classics."

“I just didn’t, drop it,” he snapped.

“Maybe a different one then? I have a lot.”

“Doesn’t matter. I only played a few times with Bulma." Which could not have been much, Bulma wasn't really into playing.

"If you don't like it, I can think of something else," Goku had no idea what else to suggest. Gaming was easy and safe topic, most guys liked to play or were curious bout it. Just sitting and talking would be somehow boring and could end up being awkward. But if the other guy really didn't like video-games then well, he will come up with something else. Dunno, cards maybe?

"What's the point of this? Go straight to the matter, will you?"

"What matter?"

"Hurt my sister and I will make you pay, or some other bullshit talk?"

Goku did his best not to snort. "Nah, Bulma can defend herself." That was a father’s talk, thank you very much. And anyway, if it was the only thing he was after, then Goku would not have bothered with waiting for an opportunity to approach Vegeta.”She’s a big girl.” No, he would have done the same thing he did with the half-bald creep. Grabbed by shoulders, dragged to a corner, and slammed against the wall. ‘Either play nice with Bulma or I will break you’, simple, really.

"True."

If there were to fight for real now, Vegeta would not be standing a chance. Were Goku to trow him into a wall like he did with that creep and try to threaten....he was pretty sure that he knew the outcome. Vegeta was proud. There was no way, he would simply back down. Rather, he would probably spit in Goku’s face, and shout “fuck you!” But that wasn’t all. Vegeta was smart, it was easy to notice. Smart enough to recognize the losing position he would be in and yet Goku was sure that the other man would accept the challenge when faced with one. Maybe Goku was giving the man too much credit, but it was the way he was picturing Vegeta. Not budging under pressure. If anything, facing it head on and with straight shoulders and head held high. Goku wanted to know if he was right, he wanted to know more. "But she does want my opinion on you and just sitting and only talking would be boring, don't you agree?"

“Aren’t games considered childish?”

Now Goku snorted. “I’m a man child, according to Bulma. Who cares anyway? It’s my room, so I can do what ever I want. Like running naked or sleeping in a thong.”

Vegeta rose an eyebrow at him but decided not to comment, instead he pointed to the station. "Super smash sounds good."

Armed with beer and some fancy appetizers Goku had sneaked from the kitchen one hour quickly turned into two. For someone who doesn't play Vegeta turned out to be a very competitive player.

"Fuck you! You are just randomly pressing buttons!" Both were sitting on the carpet, their backs resting on Goku's bed. Vegeta took an gulp of beer and then snarled at him, "sincerely, fuck you!"

"Random, not random," Goku waved his right hand in the air. It’s been a while since he had so much fun with someone. "Who cares when it's working?"

“Tch!”

They had switched to Mortal Combat. Vegeta hasn’t played it before either but he was learning fast. Trying out combos, after practicing a little on the tutorial.

“How come you never played?”

Vegeta shrugged. "Father thought it a waste of time."

That sounded somehow harsh. "Oh." Goku was tempted to ask more but didn’t want to risk upsetting Vegeta. He had a feeling that if he were to pry, the atmosphere would end up being sour. They focused back on the game.

After losing three games in a row Vegeta trowed the pad away. He was fuming. “Fuck you! Only pressing random buttons!”

“It’s working!” Goku rasped while holding his sides. His stomach was hurting from laughter.

"You just wait, I will kick your ass!"

"Sore looser."

"Adrenaline junky."

"Angry grandpa!"

That gave Vegeta a pause, he gritted his teeth and placed his beer on the table."That's it," he spoke with icy tone. Goku who was still laughing, observed him with eyes full of curiosity. Vegeta rose to a standing position and looked around the room. He took a pillow from the bed and turned it around in his hands a few times, then he nodded to himself. “Now you’re going to die!” He lunged at Goku. The younger man was so surprised that he only started to defend himself when his face was already covered. “I will let you know that I’m a handsome man in his prime!” Vegeta shouted angrily while pressing the pillow more forcefully.

Goku burst out laughing but managed to lift the pillow. “Never said you aren’t!”

Vegeta was glaring. “Repeat with me, Vegeta is a very handsome man in his prime!”

Goku looked into his eyes and smirked.“You’re a very handsome grandpa!”

“Die!”

Now Vegeta was using all of his body weight in order to smother him while Goku trashed wildly under him. It didn’t help that Goku could not stop laughing. Not only it was harder to breathe but it also pissed Vegeta off more. In his trashing Goku accidentally kicked something, probably the table. There was a sudden smashing sound that made them stop.

Goku removed the pillow from his face, as he felt that the other man had stopped pressing it. He immediately blushed when he noticed the position they were in. Vegeta wasn’t facing him right now, his head was turned to the side as he was scanning for the damage.

Vegeta was sitting on Goku's hips, pinning him to the floor with his body while Goku was laying on his back. With a suddenly dry throat he rose on his elbows. Why was his face so warm? Now, being so close to the other man he had a good view of his neck. Goku noticed a small mole, around the spot where the pulse was. It made him want to wet his lips but he resisted the urge.

“No harm done,” Vegeta turned to face him. His face was unguarded and open. There was a very small smile tugging at the corners of his lips and Goku forgot how to breathe. Vegeta looked so boyish in that second. They stared at each other for a heartbeat until Vegeta scowled and slid from him. “Numskull.”

The silence felt heavy. Way too heavy. "Well," Goku laughed awkwardly. "It was almost empty anyway." Silence. “Erm...So...I take it Bulma doesn’t know about you using the training room?"

Vegeta glared at him. "I won't go there anymore. Happy?!"

"What? No, that's not it. I don't care if you do. I would have killed to have someone train in there with me when i was a kid, you know?"

“So?”

“I mean that you are welcomed there. I don’t mind.”

"Then why bring it up?"

"Bulma doesn’t know that you train. Peachy lets you in and doesn’t tell her. So...what's the deal? " Goku only knew for sure that Peachy was encouraging Vegeta. "Bulma won't care if you fight, just so you know. It was just trash talk. So, what's the deal?"

"It's not about Bulma," Vegeta said silently while carefully avoiding Goku's eyes.

"And?"

"And what?"

"Then what it is? And why the secrecy? Training martial arts isn't something shameful that you have to hide, you know. Not like watching some weird furry porn, or -"

"Oh, shut the fuck up, will you?" Vegeta exclaimed and started to message the bridge of his nose. "And don't talk about furries, my brain might start to bleed."

"I don't want to be nosy, Vegeta. I want to understand."

"You already are."

"All depends on the intentions behind,” Goku said in a sing-song voice.

Vegeta looked at him for a second and then away from him "I won't tell you, I don't like talking about it and it's personal. " Vegeta exhaled loudly,"Drop it, please." The last word made Goku's eyebrows go up. Vegeta, clearly, didn't seem to be the type of guy who could say 'please' easily.

"Alright. I won’t ask."

"And it's not like I know anything about martial arts anyway."

"You know the basics of boxing."

Vegeta snorted, "I believe you showed me that I don't even know how to trow a punch,” he was clearly bitter about it. He refused to meet Goku’s eyes.

“You wouldn’t me making those if you were properly trained. I won’t ask, but I do want to help. “

“I don’t need help!” Vegeta sneered and finally meet Goku’s eyes. He was glaring but it was still better than nothing.

Different tactics then.“Alright, alright. I want a new sparring buddy and you could be a challenge if you tried. How about it?” It wasn’t even technically a lie. “No random buttons, promise.”

Goku could see a shift in Vegeta. He was considering it. “Why?” he asked after a minute.

“Why not? Dunno, it could be fun.”

The stare Vegeta was giving him now was a very cold one. He was measuring him. Searching something in Goku’s face, then scanning his body language and again focusing on Goku’s face and eyes. “If you use it in any way as a black mail I swear I will find a way to kill you. Slowly and painfully, pro or not."

Goku beamed, "deal!" They shook hands on it.


End file.
